


Repossessed By The State

by Aaronna



Series: SuperWho Canton|Crowley One-Shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Backstory, Body snatching, Coma, Demonic Possession, F/M, Gavin Really Hate His Father, Ghosts are Chatty, Hunters, M/M, Mentions of vampires, Possession, Post-Episode: s06e04 Weekend at Bobby's, Repossession, Rufus' Backstory, Terrible New York City Traffic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronna/pseuds/Aaronna
Summary: Crowley possessed the body of Canton Everett Delaware III back in the 70s and Canton finally got it back. Written for nimbleshrillsphinx. Happy Early Birthday!





	Repossessed By The State

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NimbleShrillSphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleShrillSphinx/gifts).



When Crowley had found his current “meat-suit”, it was laying in a hospital with the doctors about to pull the plug. The person had been hit by a car and was thought to be brain dead. Crowley couldn’t feel a soul inside of it, so he timed his “awakening” just right that the fools thought it was one of those ‘stopping the heart resets the brain’ miracles. He claimed lack of memories and after a day, he was put in a cab and sent to the address on the licence in the wallet the man had carrying.

Once the cab was out of sight of the hospital, Crowley forced his new mouth and throat to produce its best imitation of a Scottish accent that came out closer to a London accent, but it was better than an American one, and changed asked the driver to change his destination. He got himself dressed in a suit up to his standards, not that off-the-rack excuse the literary agent had been in when he got him. Then, he was off to do Lilith's bidding while plotting her demise.

He continued this way for decades until the Winchesters offed his boss and freed Lucifer. He worked with them to get the Devil back in his cage and took over the place as the new King of Hell. Things were going fine when he was suddenly pushed to background of his body by another soul. Its original owner. Was this how those poor saps felt when they lost control? It was bloody terrifying. He had been using this host for over 30 years and it had been abandoned. It was his now by right! How dare the former occupant repossess it after all this time!

**SUPERWHO**

Canton Everett Delaware III saw his life flash before his eyes as the car impacted his body. Next thing he knew, he was looking down at his body as people screamed, the car that hit him sped off, and authorities were called. After everything he had been through, this was how it ended? He had teamed up with a group of “Scotland Yard agents” who had managed to get a giant blue box into the Oval Office without anyone noticing them using advanced technology, he had helped them take down one of the world’s greatest enemies (he didn’t remember much of that bit), and now he was dying from something as simple as a hit and run.

He could feel how damaged his head was and surprised at how little damage there was to the rest of his body, but that head wound alone was likely to kill him. If he was dying, he needed to see Rue one last time. So, in his new specter form, Canton took off at a run towards the house where he and his lover lived. It would take him hours since they only house that had enough privacy was technically in Jersey. He just hoped his body lasted that long.

***

Being land bound meant avoiding obstacles like buildings, cars, people. It was a lot harder when no one could see you. And passing through them was too unnerving to do very often. Those things made the long trip even longer and slower. He could feel what was being done with his body, which by now was in the hospital, and it was almost as disconcerting as people walking through him.

When he finally got home, it was nearly dawn. Hell, he had never truly understood the phrase “The City That Never Sleeps” until he had to walk as an invisible specter through Manhattan. He wasn’t looking forward to having to do something like that again. That would be the only good thing about his body finally clocking out. If you always felt what happened to your body after death, he pitied those who gave their corpses to science or were cremated. True hell there.

Rufus, affectionately called Rue by his long term lover, worked the early shift as a security guard for one of the dicks in Jersey, so he was already gone by the time Canton had finally gotten home. It hurt, leaving Rufus alone. They had some family, but none that approved of the lives they lived. Hopefully, with him gone, Rue’s family would take him back. It wasn’t likely, but all he really had left was hope. After all, Jews were not as rigid about things like that as Catholics.

He planned to wait around the house all day reminiscing about the past while trying to ignore the poking and prodding his body was enduring. They clearly thought he was all but dead because they were not gentle, especially the person who put in the catheter. It was almost time for Rue to get home from his shift when he felt his frame move without anyone helping it.

At first he thought his physical self was seizing, what with the sudden amount of touching that followed, but then he felt pain killers in his system, the catheter getting removed, him being helped to sit up, and them the feel of cold tiles under his bare feet as he was pulled to an upright position. Those were not things one did with someone having a seizure or a dying body. It was especially not something one did with a stiff! Something was clearly wrong.

***

When he felt his prick getting fondled and messed with a few hours after Rue should have been home, Canton set off back to the hospital. He had been away from his flesh and blood self for over a day and it took him over 10 hours to get back to St. Francis, which was the only hospital near where it felt like his ‘earthly husk’ was located, from his home in Ridgefield Park. Who knew what all had happen to his body by this point, since there had been way too much touching and caressing for his comfort. And why the hell had he been taken there instead of one of the hospitals in Queens were he had been hit?

When he finally got to the hospital, he could no longer feel the pull he had had not noticed until it was gone. How though? Was it dead now and he was just his soul floating around? Had it been moved and he had ignored it so long that the connection was broken? Where the hell was his corpse!

**SUPERWHO**

After not being able to find himself, Canton went home, again. He watched as Rue fell apart looking for him. Then, after a week of looking and getting the hefty hospital bill, the wandering soul got to see his partner get angry about how “Damn Delaware” had been too much of a coward to even leave a note saying he had was leaving his lover of 6 years or that his “black ass” was so forgettable that the man he had given up his family for never bothered to come home. After almost a year and Canton being listed as missing and presumed dead, Rufus quit his job, sold their house, which had luckily been in the Rue’s name and not Canton’s, and moved back to Tennessee. 

He tried going back to his family, but they turned him away. An old family friend took him in until he got a job as a guard at a local factory.That job lasted a few months until the factory got closed down. After that, Rue did a lit bit of everything to keep his place, including marrying a woman his family wanted him to, just to make the payments on his house.

She died giving birth to their daughter, who was taken by the maternal grandparents who didn’t trust a queer man to raise her. That was when Rufus took to drinking and getting on the wrong side of the law, luckily those were under a different name. That was when the vampires showed up.

Rue got away from the blood suckers that crashed his poker game and paired up with a few guys who seemed to know what they were doing. That was how Rufus Turner became a Hunter. Canton could hardly believe that he had never known about these groups. He had been part of the FBI and they worked on cases like this, yet he never had a clue that there were people out there, everyday, saving other people from supernatural creatures.

Rue took to the task like a fish to water. He learned Latin, which he claimed was easier than Hebrew, studied every book of legends he could find, forged fake IDs, and became a dark angel of protection. Canton loved watching the man he had been ripped away from become an amazing monster killing soldier.

Canton followed him everywhere after that. That was how he learned about demon and their ability to take unwilling people as their hosts. That lead to Rufus looking deeper into Canton’s disappearance. The day he figured out what had happened was the first time isolated spirit saw his former lover cry since the man was told he was an unfit father. It was also the first time in 4 years that he felt the pull of his body on the edges of his soul. With a heavy heart, Canton left Rue to his booze and research and set off after his body.

Over the last few years, Canton had learned a few tricks he could do in his new form. Possessing objects, interacting with items, teleporting (or as good as), and hitching a ride on humans. He had cleaned up after a sick or drunk Rue many times over the last 4 years, found he could instantly move from one place to another if he had been there more than once, and he could move long distances by attaching himself to a person or vehicle to get where he wanted to go.

Using these learned abilities, Canton got to where his body was just in time to see it make out with a girl and then vanish. The pull towards that spot disappeared with his  possessed frame and was suddenly coming from a different location, much further away. Over the next twenty years or so, Canton followed his physical form around the world while feeling every kiss, glass of whiskey, face licking (hopefully it was a dog), gunshot wound, burn, and whatever else all those other pains were and only checking up on Rue once a year or so. 

Whoever had control of his body, they had a taste for only one kind of poison. Glencraig. Agent Amy “The Legs” Williams had sent him a bottle of it once. Rufus and him tasted it, but Canton was the one who had the finish off in the end. Rue prefered scotch, especially Johnnie Walker Blue and bourbon was former agents preference. And given how little he used to drink, Canton couldn’t help but wonder, in the back of his mind, whether his liver would hold out until he got his body back.

It was nearly 2011 when he finally caught up to himself. By this point, he knew a fair bit about the demon holding his body. Ghosts talked, he listened. Gavin was a bit of a bitter soul and was willing to spend over a week giving every detail on and weakness of the demon who was once his hateful father. Why he was picked was understandable now. Prideful little cloud of smoke that one.

He waited until he knew the demon would come to him. Patterns were dangerous things, especially when you had enemies. Every FBI agent knew that, but Kings of Hell seemed to be a bit slow on picking that detail up.

He had half expected his body to reject being possessed by two spirits, but it welcomed him back readily and even shoved the King into the background. What a beautiful bit of pay back. He let himself get reacquainted with being physical again for the first time since the 70s before grinning and saying,

“How about we make a deal.”


End file.
